sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Flux Airlines
Flux Airlines is a virtual commercial airline based at Second Life International Airport Owned and operated by maritime entrepreneur, Dekator Flux, the airline specializes in offering a comprehensive roleplay experience for passengers; with detailed features such as booking airline tickets, checking luggage, security checks, and boarding procedures. Rather than utilizing large airliners, Flux owns a fleet of small fixed-wing aircraft and operates primarily across the Blake Sea, Nautilus, and Satori continents. Background Although officially founded in 2014, the foundations of Flux Airlines were laid by Dekator Flux in 2012 with the purchase of a Cessna 421 Golden Eagleand a rental hangar at New Horizons Airport. In 2013, the proto-airline expanded, adding two more aircraft to its growing fleet, as well as a custom-designed logo and livery. It was at this time that the airline's home-base was re-located to Second Life International Airport . A further expansion occurred during 2014, as Flux doubled the size of his existing facility, added an executive-class jet to the fleet and decided to officially go public as Flux Airlines. As a commercial airline, Flux Airlines has attempted to overcome the problem of encouraging residents to pay for flights by offering a very comprehensive roleplay experience to passengers. Expanding the immersiveness of in-flight roleplay, airline management created the Airlines Passenger Maintenance System™ (APMS) - an automated, yet very detailed, way of immersing passengers from their arrival at the ticket counter. The APMS adds details such as ticket purchases, checking bags, boarding calls, and pre-flight security checks. Once onboard, passengers are treated to a plush and relaxing environment with drinks and snacks available on request. Destinations 2014 Profile Pic.jpg|Chief of Staff, Captain Dekator Flux (2014). Flux Airlines Regional Office.jpeg|Regional office at Second Life International Airport. Flux_Airlines_Fleet.jpg|Some of the Flux Airlines fleet. Flux_Airlines_Embraer_Phenom_100.jpg|Flux Airlines' Embraer Phenom 100. Flux Airlines 1.jpg|Front desk & baggage check/claim areas. Flux Airlines 2.jpg|Maintenance department & work area. Flux Airlines 3.jpg|Another view of baggage claim area. Flux Airlines 4.jpg|The gate agents station for scanning tickets and boarding control. Flux Airlines 5.jpg|Flux Airlines passenger waiting area. Flux Airlines 6.jpg|Boarding gate. Flux Airlines 7.jpg|Pilots lounge & executive conference room. Flux Airlines 8.jpg|Flux Airlines regional office front entrance. Flux Airlines 9.jpg|Lower level baggage handling department. Flux Airlines 10.jpg|Lookout balcony and waiting area for passengers. Flux Airlines 11.jpg|Flux Airlines helicopter landing pads. As of September 2014, airports in Second Life® served by Flux Airlines include: *Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI) *Aurora Seaplane Base (SLAB) *Cheerport Intermodal (SLCS) *Friendly Airport (SLFR) *Grenadier Marina & Airport (SLGR) *Hollywood Airport (SLHA) *Honah Lee Field (SLHL) *New Horizons Airport (SLNH) *Seychelles Isles Airport (SLSI) *Second Life International Airport (SLIA) *Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN) *Snug Harbour Airport & Marina (SLSH) *St Martin Airfield (SLSM) *WYC Executive Airfield (SLWY) *X-Dynamics Airport (SLXK) Fleet As of September 2014, the Flux Airlines fleet includes the following aircraft: *Embraer Phenom 100 (Dani) *Cessna 421 (EG Aircraft) *Beechcraft King Air (DSA) *Beechcraft Debonair (DSA) *Antonov AN-2 (Adventure Air) *Eurocopter AS-350 (AeroFly) *Sikorsky S-300 (Animate Works) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airlines Category:Active Airlines Category:Commercial Airlines